7daystodiefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Комментарий блога участника:Keshash/Небольшой список обещанных обновлений/@comment-34491513-20160923175751
Вышел Патч B88 Added Added: Console commands for weather indoorFogOff/On and the spectrum command. Added: UMA texture quality option to video options. Added: UMA Zombie Texture Caching system. Added: Support for “required” field in entity spawn groups. Added: Facial piercings item found in loot and on traders. Added: Steel upgrade for log spikes. Added: New Bar Rock and Roll club Random Gen. Changed Changed: A mining helmet is crafted from a football helmet, not a scrap one. Changed: The hoe is not a very good repair tool. Changed: Biker boots are the best leather boots you can get. Changed: The wrench recipe no longer requires a schematic. Changed: Gravel is a little more stable. Changed: Added specific temperatures per biome for day 1 weather grace period. Pine Forest 60, Maple Forest 60, Snow 45 and all other biomes 70. Changed: Removed audio from supply drop parachute opening in the sky. Changed: Removed Calipers and ToolAndDieSet from treasure chests. Changed: Recipe searches show results for all workstations with icons. Changed: Removed un-used old resource deposit coal and nitrate prefabs will be changed to new ones. Changed: Adjusted crafting time bonus on skills. Changed: Ore distribution 2.0 + Updated surface ores. All biomes have iron ore and a rare chance for all ores. Each biome has a predominate ore which can be seen in small piles on the surface and found in that biome near bedrock. Special ores per biome are nitrate in snow and wasteland, lead in the maple and pine forests, coal in the plains and burnt forests, and oil shale in the desert. You can also look for light brown gravel spots on the ground or the map and dig down from there to find the resource veins. Clay can be seen as a medium brown spot on the surface. Changed: Wood ladders can be upgraded to metal ladders Changed: Flashlights are less common in backpacks. Changed: Auger blades' damage won't degrade from repairs and you can upgrade them. Changed: Do not show sell price for items that the trader won't buy. Changed: Replaced metal catwalks in red mesa with new rotated ones. Changed: Dirt is now not profitable in player vending machines. (Lathan) Changed: Re-added the cutout moveable atlas and moved most of the corn into it. The corn field should be fast now again. Changed: Economy balancing, most notably paper and gunpowder. Changed: Optimization - Combine UMA hair into UMA shader and switch the hair assets to use Unity5Standard instead of cutout. Changed: Moved UMA baked textures into the project to speed up loading. Changed: Trader settlements now spawn in Random Gen cities. Fixed Fixed: Cotton plant alpha is not matching the plant. Fixed: Weather not updating quickly when you move more than 20 meters in 1 frame Fixed: Catwalk wedge upgrades rotated the wrong way Fixed: Shovels are no longer better melee weapons than axes. Fixed: No weather on dedicated servers. Fixed: Tracked players are now saved so you can quit and rejoin a game and the tracked players will persist. Fixed: Fog indoors is too strong Fixed: Set doppler to zero on creatures and screamer audio source prefabs. Fixed: Duping with 2 people using containers. Fixed: Cobblestone ramp stair frame causes block face to be removed. Fixed: Stability problem in army barracks roof building. Fixed: Several blocks were dropping themselves on harvest. Fixed: Mac OS rendering flipped with AA on. Fixed: Hornets had very shiny wings. Fixed: Some cabinet doors are darker than others. Fixed: Flipped screen with night vision and blood splatter on screen. Fixed: Cars not getting snowed on and industrial glass transparent issue. Fixed: Low horizon sky artifacts seen from atop a mountain. Fixed: Nearly invisible rain when it is sprinkling. Fixed: NRE when missing material for rightclick during tooltip notification. Fixed: Hole in Navezgane Fixed: Fixed remove all items except flashlight causes NRE. Fixed: Blunderbuss description updated. Fixed: Blocks were still sellable even if they thought they were not. Fixed: Corrected sounds on crossdresser UMA zombies. Fixed: Trader Bob fence can collapse. Fixed: Add new mining journal tip. Fixed: UMA Z's have incorrect head hitbox on the ground. Fixed: Sorting for backpack and loot containers uses quality. Fixed: Drawbridges can be placed now. Fixed: Distant block placing with water Fixed: Draw bridges can now be placed 90° only (again) Fixed: Rental vending machines have higher chance of auto buy but require a minimum of 5 items. Fixed: Drawbridges are bugged. Fixed: Buying from rented/player vending machines uses actual markup/markdown price. (Lathan) Fixed: cornPlantRandom removed because it cannot work with a billboard mesh. Fixed: RenderTexture count rising on video card, rapid vram increase. Fixed: A crawling UMA zombie will spaz out when killed. Fixed: Some minibike parts have no base price. Fixed invisible animals (Joel) Fixed specular channel not working on animals and updated rabbit to the right texture. Fixed: UMA zombies run at night. Again. Known Issues Known Issue: Hazmat zombie does not display properly with UMA texture size <= medium Known Issue: Duping using zombies Known Issue: Way to exploit teleport in trader area to be safe at night. Known Issue: UMA zombies disappear while close. Known Issue: UMA zombies may lose interest in player. Known Issue: UMA zombies have incorrect hitbox when stunned on the ground. Known Issue: Occasional drowning on land. Hanging on starting game when joining a dedi. You should have at least 25 Gig of free operating system drive space to run random gen. If it hangs and won't load you know why.